


I've Always Been a Coward

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [57]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Attraction, Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, Internalised Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: The moment Corporal Barrow had let slip that he was different, Edward’s curiosity had been piqued.





	I've Always Been a Coward

**Author's Note:**

> This one I wrote this morning, but the title I had in my head from last night.

The moment Corporal Barrow had let slip that he was different, Edward’s curiosity had been piqued. Could he mean what Edward hoped he meant?   
“How? Why are you different?”   
Corporal Barrow said it didn’t matter, but to Edward, it did. As if guided by a compass, he rested his hand on Corporal Barrow’s knee. He didn't pull away, but took Edward’s hand. Edward sighed.   
“It does get rather suffocating when one has to hide behind ambiguous words.”   
Corporal Barrow leaned in closer, his voice a pained whisper.   
“So don’t.”   
Edward’s voice wavered as he replied.   
“I’ve always been a coward.”


End file.
